Touches
by supremegreendragon
Summary: Romano hides from Italy's forced affection. Rated for safety.


Romano closed his mouth to keep from breathing too loudly, eyes wide in the darkness around him. He heard his mentally unstable brother coming inside the house Romano was cursed to share with him. There was a pause and Romano knew that Italy was searching for him.

A few weeks ago, Italy proved there was an assertive side to him. A terribly assertive side that Romano feared. The touches he had to endure sent a chill down the older Italian's back. What happened to the pushover little brother he used to know? This Italy was insane.

"Fratello?" he heard Italy-no-that monster call out.

Romano held his breath, praying that Italy was stupid enough to overlook the dresser. Hiding in your own dresser was a risk, he understood that. On the other hand, it was so obviously a bad hiding spot that who would think Romano would actually be there?

"Fratello? Oh no. You didn't run away again, did you?"

Romano closed his eyes tightly as his heart pounded. Italy was going to find him. And then it would happen. The forced affection. The disgusting touches. Romano couldn't move out. If he did, he would only be pursued by Spain who was determined to do the exact same thing as Italy was.

If only Romano hadn't-

"Fratello! Don't leave. It has to be like this. Don't you see?"

The cries and pleas did nothing to ease Romano's worries. That voice was so close now. He could see his brother through the crack of the door and realized with horror that if Italy looked closely enough, he would be able to see him too.

He nearly let out a scream when the dresser doors were pried open forcefully. Italy tried to smile in his usual carefree way but it looked much more forced than normal.

"There you are!"

"No! Stay away from me, you bastard!"

His little brother grabbed him and dragged him away. Romano tried to resist but North Italy was stronger. He had always been stronger. He was forced into his seat and Italy grabbed a pill.

"No! I won't take that."

"But you need it," Italy insisted, sounding way too calm.

"No. I'm not letting you drug me again!" Romano began to flail around but Italy managed to keep him in place.

Italy gave him a look that signaled to Romano what was coming yet. The elder's mouth went dry and dread fell to the pit of his stomach. Italy leaned in close, too close.

"Wait. Please don't…."

Italy gave him the hug. The unbearable hug that he gave Romano every night. Romano tried to pry him off but couldn't, so he swore.

Romano had admitted that he hated to be touched. That Italy had known forever. It was what he said right after that shot a hole through Italy's heart.

Romano told everyone at the last meeting that no one would care if he died. He shouldn't have said it. It had broken Italy's heart and he felt guilty immediately afterward.

He had kept in his inner pain for so long and knowing that just made Italy even more determined to help him. Italy didn't let him out much anymore, in case he tried to hurt himself again. Romano still had the scars from his last cutting session.

Romano sank into the embrace, letting Italy know that he had won. Italy gave him his anti-depressants and left to get him a glass of water. Romano stared down at the pill with tears forming in his eyes. Italy gave him hugs constantly now, despite what Romano wanted. Italy figured that if Romano got used to it, he would be willing to feel loved and therefore not be so miserable. He also made him take these stupid prescribed pills and made sure that there was nothing within Romano's reach to hurt himself with. The kitchen was always locked and Italy had people watching in case he tried to run.

Couldn't someone just pity themselves in peace? Romano knew that the world didn't care if he died. What use was there for two Italys? And even if Romano did somehow escape, Spain would search the entire world until he found him. The two lost their heads when they found out he was suicidal. It wasn't that big a deal. Honestly, it wasn't. Romano sighed.

Italy was simply trying to help but Romano just wanted to disappear.

* * *

My attempt at angst and drama in one short oneshot. Not exactly the best but wtf ever.


End file.
